Unexpected Friends
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock makes an error he will have to live with for the rest of his natural life, Nyota finds that fighting for love is better than just giving up, and her heart is on the line...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a cross over just in case you didn't know. This one – shot does not have any relation whatsoever to the 'To Meet And Remember' stories. And it is kind of OOC (for all characters).**

**Remember I don't own the characters of the story Paramount.

* * *

**

"Bye, bye mama. Bye, bye baba." Four year old Nyota Uhura said as she saw her parents for the final time in her life. It happened so fast that Nyota did not know what or who could be so cruel to kill her parents. Makini and her husband Busara Uhura were Starfleet personnel who died in the Kelvin. But before Makini died she wrote on her will that she wanted to leave her daughter with one of her closest and most trusted friends. Amanda Grayson. Amanda Grayson and Makini Uhura have been friends ever since they were babies in dippers. Growing up they talked about being wives and mothers and always finding a way to be like sisters. Once Amanda married the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and moved to Vulcan Amanda and Makini kept close contact and attended eachothers weddings.

When Amanda and Sarek found out that they were in charge of their goddaughter due the Kelvin 'incident' Amanda at once said;

"We will be taking care of the child," Amanda knew that if anything happened to her or her husband Makini would have done the same for them.

"Amanda you have to think this through are you certain you want to take care of the child?" Sarek asked a little more than surprised for the decision his wife was making. "We are already have a six year old son that is in need of both his parents and bringing another child into our household is out of the question." Sarek said not wanting to have a human child in his home.

Sarek never really understood the relationship between his wife and Makini (and he probably never will) and whatever promises they made to each other to him were as alien and illogical as his son's emotional outbursts.

"It is not out of the question Sarek, I have been telling you for the as long as we have been married that Makini and I were best friends almost close to being sisters and we would have never trusted our children with anyone else other than each other." Amanda argued. Amanda knew Sarek doesn't want the presence of a human child in his home for the reason that the child's behavior will increase their son's emotional outbursts and other illogical human behavior.

"Alright Amanda will care for the child, but let me get through my mind that the child is the same one that we saw I Africa a few week ago?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes she is that child and her name is Nyota." Amanda said finally winning the argument with her husband. Amanda knew that Sarek had a weak spot for their goddaughter (he knew it too) he just wasn't going to admit but he treated her like she was his own daughter.

"When are we going to pick her up?" Sarek asked his wife hiding the unexpected wave of happiness and relief that came with their god daughter.

Once Nyota was brought back to Vulcan she spent her years going to the same schools that every other Vulcan attended. She never failed at melting her godfather's heart. One of her first friends in the school was a young boy named Vorik who was taken aback from the way she and eventually Spock were being treated. Vorik was also taken aback by how she was able to succeed every test known to Vulcan history and was able to over pass the expected score. He was quiet attracted to this young woman and for some reason he wanted to know more about her.

While growing up Nyota, Spock, and Vorik became an inseparable group. It was completely clear that Vorik was more interested in starting a relationship with Nyota because he was there more and was the one that found himself always by her side. As Nyota grew he noticed the beauty that came with this highly intelligent, warm, comforting, even _loving _woman. When it came time for Nyota to go to Earth to a Terran college Spock estranged himself from her and avoided her. Even went as far as getting bonded to another without informing anyone of the family.

Vorik was there when her tears fell.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for this being short but it is. If you want me to write more of this then just let me know.**

**Reviews=Love**

**And if there is anybody out there who wants to be my beta then let me know.  
**


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: I'm back Vegas was awesome. Alright the first chapter to 'Unexpected Friends' got a lot of attention. This was just a taste of the story to see if anyone enjoyed it and/or had/has any other questions. The following chapters will be from each character. Starting with Sarek. Ok there will be and Amanda if anyone wants it. **

**I don't own Star Trek if I did the hotness Spock would be mine…ALL MINE. And no I don't share(but I will for your sakes).

* * *

**

Sarek(Nyota - 8 months old)

The death of her parents was a sudden and an unexpected one. Amanda and Makini Uhura were best friends I understand that. And ever since Nyota was born she has had a very strange grasp on me if not physical then emotional. Makini and her husband Basura were Starfleet officers on board the Kelvin and often left Nyota with us. Spock was not certain of the reason of her being in our home.

I tried to explain to him why she is here alas the explanation was short lived. Amanda went to the market on a Wednesday(Terran day and time) to purchase fruits] for our youngest guest. I surprisingly did not have to attend any meetings with the council of elders or at the embassy. This is my first time alone with the child and even though Amanda and I have a child of our own I know absolutely nothing of caring for an infant human child. She is now asleep or 'taking a nap' as Amanda refers to and all I can think of is how I am suppose to comfort Nyota after she awakens.

And all to soon my thoughts were disturbed by the cries of the infant(Nyota). I sigh quietly and braced myself for what will soon become war with an infant child. As I entered the room she was sleeping in I was certain she would cry even more when she saw that 'anda' was not the one caring for her. I was taken by surprise when she smiled at me. I walked in further to find the little girl extending her arms towards me. I looked around me and out to the hall to see if there was anyone else there she was asking for. I carefully walked over to her and as I reached to pick her up her hand grabbed my fingers. Her emotions are overwhelming. The emotions she feels towards me are not ones of fear or dissatisfaction at her aunt Amanda being absent, but were emotions of curiosity, wonder, love, gratitude, and the want of attention and wanting to be held. At the last emotion a grabbed her out of her crib and walked out of her room. She had to be one of the calmest infants I had ever met. She did not fuss, she did not scream, or move around in my arms, she just looked around her surroundings in amazement.

In the kitchen I just fed her the milk she need and patted her back like Amanda had done so many times to our son when he was Nyota's age. She pulls back slightly and looks at me and again surprises me with a smile. She reached to touch my face and patted it. I pulled her close and held her, 'was this what I missed while my son was an infant?' I asked myself. If it was so then I am making a mistake by raising my son the Vulcan way. I pushed the thought of the way my son is to be raised and gave my attention the smallest addition the family. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky and there was a rare breeze blowing by.

I don't take her outside on the patio because the dust in the wind may get her ill. And I just stay inside with her in my arms. I now know why her parents decided to name her Nyota…Star what an adequate name. She is their shining star.

With her in my arms she yawns and tries to stay warm in my arms. I look at her and realize she fell asleep once more. I hold her close in my arms and stand by the window relishing the feel of her in my arms. In my life I never thought holding child this way would stir such emotion.

* * *

(Four years later. Uhura – 4 yrs. Old and Spock – 6 yrs. Old)

I saw her try not to cry at her parents' funeral she was trying to be strong. I walked up to her, she looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. I reached a hand to her and she took it gratefully. Once the funeral ended Amanda insisted on taking Nyota with us to the hotel we were staying. I would not admit it to anyone but I was relieved when Amanda decided this.

"Who will I be staying with now that my parents are gone?" Nyota asked in a small voice.

"You will be staying with us on Vulcan.," I said trying to soften my voice.

"Will it be permanent?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, if you wish" I said.

"Oh yes I wish to very much uncle. Thank you for having me," she said with a bright smile. In a surprise attack she wrapped her arms around my neck. She backed away realizing what she had done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…," she started to say fear in her voice.

"Do not concern yourself child I get hugs from your aunt all the time." I said not able to handle the look of fear she had in her eyes.

"Oh, ok." She said relived. "Now that I will be living with you permanently I only have one question." She continued to say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How do you think Spock will react to me living in your home?" she asked now anxious. And I admit it to myself that Spock may take to living with Nyota the wrong way.

I now understand why Amanda wanted Nyota to live with us. But I do not understand why this _human _child would enjoy to live with us on Vulcan.

"Nyota why do you wish to live with us if you are so comfortable here among your own people?" I asked.

I was not aware of the fact that I was anxious for I did not know whether I wanted to hear her answer or not.

"I want to go to Vulcan to learn. Every time mama and baba came back form somewhere far away they would bring back a book or artifact so that I could learn from the planet's civilization. So I guess you could say I want to go to learn a new language. My mama always said that if you really want to learn more the best way to do so is to see new places and meeting new people." She said with pride.

I was taken aback from her answer and impressed as this child described her desire to learn more about new cultures and traditions. She truly is a special child.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second chapter. And like I said if you guys want an Amanda chapter just tell me but if you guys want to hear Spock thoughts on Nyota living in his space then tell me.**

**Don't forget to review. Good or Bad they are a writer's best friend. So what do you guys think who will go first Amanda or Spock?**

**Oh and just in case there is any confusion this has to do with Sarek taking care of Nyota as a baby with little snippet of what Sarek was thinking about Nyota's parents' death. **

**If anyone out there wants to be my beta please don't hesitate to ask...**


	3. A Moment of Pride

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, and sorry for the epilogue title on my first chapter(its fixed now just so you guys know). Ok some of you want an Amanda AND Spock chapters but right now I'm going to write a Nyota chapter just so we all see what she thinks through out her beginning relationship with both Sarek and Spock is through her eyes. I promise that there will be an Amanda and Spock chapters through out today. Just need a few more suggestions and then I'll get the chapters going. Also the second chapter labeled 'First Impressions' has been modified a little.**

**I DON'T OWN STAR TREK… if I did the hotness that are Spock, McCoy, and…Kirk would be all mine…and yes I will share…just Kirk. Haha.

* * *

**

Nyota(4 yrs. Old)

When I asked uncle Sarek what Spock may think of me living with them his answer was as good as mine. There is nowhere else for me to go, and what I said about wanting to go to Vulcan is true I really, really want to learn as much as I can about the universe.

I am going to miss my mama and baba but I know that they would have wanted for me to be that just me and not let anyone, _anyone _intimidate me no matter who or what they are. I made that promise to them the last time I saw them (before they were buried) and it is a promise I will keep for them and for myself. We were on our way to Vulcan Spock was not at the funeral, I asked uncle Sarek why he wasn't there and answered that he was focusing on his studies and was 'unable to attend' the burial.

I understood that Spock was in his studies and know what is like for events to occur but not be able to attend or participate in them. I'm a book worm I like to read and study so no one can be able to say that I'm just a stupid girl with no knowledge of the world. Or worlds around me. Some boys in school think they are all that and say that to every one they can. Including me until my uncle came to pick me up from school one day in his hover bike. The same bullies came at me at once and challenged me. The challenge was the first who answered a mathematical equation the correctly would left alone. No more bullying, me, or the other students. I looked at my uncle and nodded at him and I accepted the challenge.

The next day at lunch one of the teachers gave us a highschool problem to solve. At first I looked at my uncle who was there and then at the boys. The group of boys were working together and I was on my own and to be honest I liked working on my own. There was no one there to tell me what to do. The boys actually looked nervous that a little girl was going to beat them. They finished first when the teacher checked theirs he just nodded and waited for me finish. I worked on they problem(taking my time) the long way and solved it. The group of boys was awestruck to see that just a little girl was able to work so much on one problem. The teacher checked mine and nodded.

"Well that certainly was an impressive way to solve a problem," the teacher said to both me and the group of boys. The boys started to laugh thinking that they won and I lost. "but I'm deeply impressed by the tactic that young miss Nyota was able to do in just one problem." He said grinning at me.

"And I was most disappointed in you boys you did not check to see if the answer was the problem itself." The boys were clearly looking at me with rage.

"The winner of this competition is young Nyota Uhura." The teacher said with a smile.

I looked at my uncle and smiled. He walked up to me and said; "Your parents would be proud."

"Yes, but not as proud as you are," I said knowing that he really was no matter how illogical it maybe.

The day ended early and I got to ride on the hover bike again. In the house I told aunt Amanda what happened in school that day and was happy to see her smile again.

After my parents died she was never able to smile, she was always sad or just very quiet. Sometimes she even cried at the loss of my mother. Spock came but it seems that he doesn't like me very much. But I'm not know to give up that easily.

* * *

**A/N: So here is Nyota's POV but don't worry i'll try to get another chapter in before the end of the day. Emphasis on TRY.**

**And again if anyone wants to be my beta just ask. i sort of a little desperate for one. sorry...**

**Don't forget to review. good or bad they are a writer's best friend.  
**


	4. Annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT

**Dear Readers,**

**OK some of you may hate me for this next chapter since most of you are waiting for a Spock or Amanda/Spock and Amanda chapter the truth is I have a writer's block for those two right now so this next chapter will be about Nyota adapting to a new school with a different way of learning and way of socializing. She will also be observing how the others treat Spock and his family and how no one likes to see him or likes him in any way. She will meet her friend in this chapter and will not be alone…completely. If anyone out there wants to help me with the Spock and Amanda chapters just let me know. I will be updating some of my other stories as well before this week starts and the pressure is on for the last two months that are left in the school year. Again I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks for the support,**

**River**


	5. Family Argument

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long school has been a killer this week. Good news everyone you get to read a chapter from Amanda's POV. YAY!!!! You, sorry for the delay on the next few chapters like I said before I was going through a writer's block.**

**Forgot (almost) I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Amanda – (Nyota – 8 months Old)

I really don't know how to describe what is going through me. Its sort of this tsunami of emotions that don't seem to end or at least give me a break so I can answer the questions my son has been asking me about why Nyota is going to be living with us on Vulcan. I find myself unable to answer any questions about well anything its seem that everytime I wake up in the morning its like I want to stay in bed and let my life flash before my eyes. But no Sarek, Spock and now Nyota need my help and need me to stay around. And that is what I'm going to do.

I came back home from the market around mid day to find my husband holding the very child he almost talked me into not bringing back home. He was standing by a window holding her sleeping form close to him, his hand on her back while his other arm cradled her. It is a beautiful sight to behold.

"She woke up crying after you left." Sarek said never taking his eyes away from the sleeping infant.

"Sorry, I thought she would sleep through–," I started to say.

"You have nothing to apologize for Amanda," he said with a softness I never knew existed in him. "…she is not the troublemaker I thought she would be." He said now looking at me. I smiled warmly at him and looked over at Nyota who seemed to be sleeping so deeply it seemed nothing could wake her.

"You want to put her in her cradle or should I?" I asked carefully.

"No, I will do it." He said quickly.

Even through his Vulcan demeanor I could see a change in my husband. I knew that Nyota was going to be like a daughter to him.

"Mother, I have arrived from grandmother's home." My little one year old son said while holding onto his grandmother's arm.

I looked at T'Pau and nodded. She nodded back and said;

"I heard what happened to Lt. Uhura and her husband and wish to give my condolences. Did their child survive?" Her question surprised me a little.

"She is alright mother she is actually asleep in her bed." Sarek said coming from what is Nyota's room.

"She is living here with you?" she asked.

"Yes, she is. Is there a problem with having Nyota stay with us?" Sarek asked now getting really upset. But like any Vulcan he would not show.

"Yes, it is she could be a problem to your career as ambassador Sarek. She should have stayed with a family member." She finished I felt Sarek passing through upset and up to really angry.

"There is no family left to take care of her. And Mrs. Uhura stated in her will that she wanted her daughter to be taken care of by her friend, Amanda who is also might I add Nyota's godmother. The child is not as problematic as you seem to say and think. She is not she is quite unique for a human." Sarek said proud of Nyota and me. Proud of me for talking him in to letting her stay, of Nyota for a reason that is between him and the sleeping infant.

"And how can you say she is unique when she is still an infant? Sarek as she grows older she will only be an embarrassment to you and your career as an ambassador. Just like your son." At that at that I don't know if it was me or Sarek but I'm sure that it was Sarek.

"_No one insults MY son…in front of me or my wife," _he said to me through our bond now he was really angry. He has never done this before not even in front of his own mother. None the less.

"My son is not an embarrassment mother he is a blessing no one planned or even believed could happen but it did he is here and I am taking my place as his father here and now. With all do respect mother I must wish you to leave." Sarek may have been a normal looking Vulcan but I know better and he was very, very angry at this moment.

"Very well," said a stunned T'Pau.

"Sarek. Amanda," she nodded to each of us and left.

I took Spock in my arms and carried him to his room to change him, leaving Sarek alone in the living room. It was late I did not realize how fast the time passed during T'Pau's visit. The change of clothes soon became a bedtime bath. After his bath I put him in his favorite pajamas.

"Mother, why does grandmother think of me as a mistake?" he asked curious and even though he tried to hide it he was hurt.

I was and still am afraid of questions like this.

"Because your different, my son. And between you and me you are part of a proud race that think themselves superior." I said with a sad smile. I knew Sarek was going to tell him more sooner or later. I kissed his forehead and left him to sleep. I felt Sarek's surprise and agreement at my statement and went to bed. I had a pretty good idea where he was right now.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review good or bad they are a writer's best friend. Still looking for a beta if anyone is available. not sure when next chapter is going to be. **

**Ok here is another poll do you guys want there to be a Sarek chapter or Spock chapter? hmmmm...let me know.**

**Thanx.  
**


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the delay have been busy with school since star testing starts next week. Oh how unhappy its going to go. But enough about me on with the story.**

**I don't own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

**

Spock – (1 year old/ Nyota 8 months old)

The argument that transpired between my father and grandmother is one I truly hoped I would not be a part of, but that is always when grandmother comes here. I hate being a part of their so called conversations. Mother and father try their best to keep me away from such conversations, to protect me from what the inevitable will be as I mature.

The child that grandmother mentioned, Nyota. Was the child my parents told me about. I will see her today during breakfast. I honestly hope that this human does not treat me like so many here on Vulcan do, and that she will be my friend, yes she will be the only one but I wont be completely alone here(besides my parents).

"Good morning Spock, did you sleep well?" My mother asked from her place on the table.

"Yes, and I am sure your sleep was restful as well mother?" I said. She smiled at me and there is when I saw her. She is on my mother's lap, some sort of colorful toy in her grasp, her wide chocolate brown eyes concentrating on what the devise is for, then her eyes shifted to me and her eyes widened. Her mouth curved into what my mother would call a 'watery smile' since it was covered in drool. "So this little Nyota Uhura," I thought to my self.

"Spock, come say hello to a new member of the family. She won't bite," My mother said. I was taken aback. She Miss Uhura is to be part of our family?

"Mother she is an infant and does not understand what we say," I said logically.

"Spock she is eight months old and is perfectly capable of understanding. Just say your name to her and listen to her say it back. Go ahead." I could not possibly consider what my mother had told me to do. But I shall indulge her.

"Hello, my name is Spock," I said to Nyota

"You Spock me Nyota," she said back. I was stunned by her response and it must have been showing because my mother smiled and said;

"See she is parrot she repeats everything she is told. So be careful what you say around her." My mother just looked at both of us and smiled warmly.

"Come have some breakfast your father must be getting out of the shower by now." She said and placed Nyota on her right hip to give me my breakfast.

Spock – Spock 10 yrs. Old(Nyota 9 yrs. Old)

It has been nine years since the day I met Nyota Uhura and since then it has gotten better. As we both matured we became close. And she is quite the bright child she has passed every class that I have taken in school and has proven herself on so many occasion. Today was her first day in school and I cannot believe she was this excited to go as she was this morning. She does not know what the school will be like for her.

When she came home she gave father her school PADD and walked to her room. Father looked after her as she walked away.

"Father, what is it?" I asked as he read over her the PADD Nyota had given him.

"The school wants her out." He said.

"Why?" I asked knowing why they want her out.

"Because she is bringing to much attention to herself by doing her work correctly. The school says that she is to bright and she is tarnishing the record of the school by just doing that." He said disbelief clear in his voice.

"Father tomorrow both Nyota and I will attend school lets not give them the pleasure of showing them that she is just another human girl. Weak and pathetic as they seem to believe. Let us show them that not all humans are as unnerving as they seem to be. Let us prove to the school and society that we will not back down, and we will not show that we will not tolerate being pushed." I said proud of my accomplishment.

"You are clearly your mother's son Spock," father said with a small sparkle of pride showing in his voice.

"So will we do it?" I asked now hoping that the answer is yes.

"Yes we will," he said. I nodded and turned to tell Nyota the good news.

As I entered her room I was not prepared for the scene that was displayed in front of me. Nyota was on her bed as was my mother, Nyota's head was on my mother's lap and she was crying. My mother was rubbing her hand on Nyota's back as she often would do to me after difficult days in school.

"Nyota what do want to do? Stay here or keep going to school?" My mother asked.

"I want to keep going if uncle says yes to my request." Nyota said trying ot stop her tears.

"I think he will agree with your request Nyota and even if he says no I will take you there my self." I said walking towards her.

Nyota and mother smiled at me.

"Do you really think so, Spock?" Nyota asked uncertain.

"Yes, because I just talked to him about it." I said proudly.

"Well in that case world here we come. We are going to face a lot of insults but we mustn't let them get to us. I know that at some point they will but today is not that day." Nyota said. Mother's smile grew and my own grin made its way.

"No it is not young Star." Father said standing in the door way. Star is what her name means and father's name for her since she is so bright.

We sat on the bed with her and she told us all about her day. Today I was not in school because it was my yearly doctor's appointment. She told us about the boys constantly looking at her like an animal and treating her as such. She told us how during the lunch hour she would have no place to sit at because of just being human.

"But two of the kids looked at me and said that they would be honored if I sit with them and I did. Their names are T'Lana and Vorik." She said now smiling.

All of us were taken aback by what she said about them being able to see how wrong it was to look down upon someone so bright.

In the end we agreed that continuing to go to school was the best course of action.

* * *

Vorik – 12 yrs. Old(Nyota 9 yrs. Old/T'Lana – 8 yrs. Old)

It seemed to be a regular day but there was something about it that seemed different somehow. I remember entering the school gate and seeing a pair of chocolate brown eyes as bright as the stars at night and at once I could tell that she was not Vulcan. Despite her hair down and covering her ears and her long bangs covering most of her forehead and eyebrows I could tell that she was not Vulcan.

After morning classes ended and it was the lunch hour I attended to my sister and noticed the same girl walking around looking around for a place to sit and eat her lunch. But everywhere she asked to sit at had its excuse to not let her sit in the empty space.

"As you can see human there is a space available, but it is not available to simians." I saw the girl's face turn white her natural mocha skin looking unusually pale from the accusation. I saw how it was the same way at every table she asked. I found it illogical to display such behavior especially towards a child that is as intelligent as she has been able to prove.

"I find her to be a friendly child, bother. And the accusations that are being said are false and illogical," My sister said letting her tone to have the lightest shimmer of concern for the girl.

"I agree, sister. I shall go ask her if she would rather sit with us instead." I said.

"Brother that is the best idea," she said.

So I walked towards the child and said;

"My sister and I would be honored if you would sit with us," I noticed her face had regained some of its natural complexion.

"That is very kind of you, thank you." Was all she said. She silently nodded and followed me towards the table where my sister and I were sitting.

As I saw her face I noticed that her eyes were indeed chocolate brown, her skin was a shade darker but still pleasing to the touch. I found her eyes to have a most unexpected light to them without them even looking towards any source of light. Strange but most pleasing to observe.

"I am Vorik and this is my sister T'Lana." I said introducing myself and my sister who nodded towards her.

"Hello, my name is Nyota Uhura. Pleased to meet you," she said. I was surprised to hear her introduce her self in perfect Vulcan.

"Please pardon the classmates…" I said to her as gently as I could, "they do not understand what it is like to have someone other than Vulcan attend this school." I said this with both sympathy and curiosity, secretly hoping that she would not think of both my sister and myself as the other classmates.

"There is nothing to pardon. Its really quite clear that they truly do not understand what it is to see a person from a new place. That proves that they do not have the slightest bit of curiosity to at least ask a question or two to clarify their curiosity at my being here." Nyota said. I noticed that she was every bit affected by the insults as the first she received. She is a strong one.

"If I may why exactly _are_ you here?" T'Lana asked from her place on the table.

"Its ok, you may ask. Well, both my parents were aboard the USS Kelvin when it was destroyed. And…" she stopped, took a shaky deep breath and continued, "I was brought to live here with her best friend, my godmother and her husband." She finished saying in a sad tone.

"And if it is also alright to ask who is your godmother?" I asked. My question was bothersome, I knew this I should have not asked such a personal question. I have crossed a line and now she may never consider being a friend. She seems to be alone here aside from living with her godmother. And I want to be there for her no matter what anyone or anything says.

"Lady Amanda," Nyota said her voice no higher than that of a mere whisper.

I nodded at her understanding that she did not want anyone to know who her caretaker is.

She surprised my by giving me bright smile.

My sister looked pleased, I felt relief run through my body like a waterfall.

She smiled at me. And then I knew that she would be mine.

* * *

**A/N: Well for those who wanted to know what Spock was up to here it is and for those want to know about Vorik here it is. Talk about killing to birds with one stone.**

**Remember reviews good or bad are writer's best friend.**

**if anyone has anymore questions don't hesitate to ask. **

**I'm beginning to write an Uhura solo story. the background of it is how Spock really _DID_ leave and she is trying to move on. give me ideas as to who might be her superman. the guy can be from any movie or series you guys like it doesnt have to be just from Star Trek _or _would you like it to be Vorik? hmmm, give me your answers and find out what will happen. i may not be able to the first chapter of this fic since its long length and i have testing next week starting TOMORROW CRAP!!!!!!! So SORRY!!!.**

**River.  
**


	7. Fights and Friendship

**A/N: OK testing was a killer pain English was good but the math one was worse my brain fried that same day but the good new is that it didn't fry enough for me to stop the stories that I'm writing. Here is another chapter for you.

* * *

**Vorik – 12 yrs. Old(Nyota 9 yrs. Old/T'Lana 8 yrs. Old)

T'Lana and I do not know Spock on a personal level. We have seen how others treat him, we think that no matter what or who the person is they do not deserve such treatment.

After that first meeting that day I knew she was special no matter what others would say, the following day she came in the company of Spock. Before the morning classes started I located her but did not proceed in talking to her. I wanted to see if I was really a friend to her, if my sister and myself were really considered friends to her then I would see her search and locate me then I would proceed. She had located me first then my sister and took with her Spock.

"Good morning Vorik. Good morning T'Lana," she said with a smile that reached her ears. Spock merely nodded at us.

"Good morning Nyota, good morning to you as well Spock," I said pleasantly.

I noticed that he was slightly surprised to see me talking to him, actually speaking to him and not insulting him like most would do right about now.

"Good morning Vorik, T'Lana," he said. I noticed his tone was forced to stay neutral. I felt some type of emotion for him that very moment. Sympathy? if it was sympathy then it came at a very good time. Because I could see all the trouble was going through just to prove himself to our society.

At that moment the bell for classes rang and the four of us walked opposite directions to our learning pods.

Ahh, the lunch bell. I would sit next to Nyota again today, what a relief. I found my sister with no trouble and as soon as we saw Nyota we went in search of Spock. When we finally found Spock we saw three older boys talking to him.

The fight had started none of us had taken our lunch trays. Nyota saw what was happening and she walked forward to try and protect him but I held on to her shoulder. I dropped my shields slightly and felt her fear, anger, and sadness as her first and most dearest friend was being taunted yet again.

"He is a traitor you know, your father. For marrying her, that human whore." I heard the oldest of the group say. And I saw something in Spock's eyes that flashed with a bright fire like light.

As soon as the words left the boy's lips Spock was on top of him. At that moment I lost my grip on Nyota's shoulder and she ran to pull Spock up to his feet but the second of the three children grabbed her arms and called to Spock. And said;

"Look, here and her this…this _primate_ is here in a school that is completely not her type of school. She is only here so your traitor father could please his human whore, and maybe just maybe she will be a whore just like your mother." The boy smirked and Spock jumped out of the pod to grab the boy by his neck, he stopped when he saw the boy hit Nyota, his smirk grew and then I jumped and grabbed his neck. I saw T'Lana tend to Nyota and Spock looked at me and nodded. I pushed the boy to the ground and pulled Spock the same way T'Lana and Nyota had departed.

I tended to Nyota after I sent my sister back to her next session of classes. I saw the ambassador speak to Spock. Nyota was sad, her eyes were down cast and filled with unshed tears. The room we were in was a secluded room in the leaning center and there were no prying eyes, 'if anyone actually _cared_ about Nyota at this very moment.' I thought to myself.

I placed my arm around and pulled her to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. I felt her body shake and heard her soft sniffles, she was crying.

"Why are you crying Nyota?" I dared to ask.

"Because, I didn't keep my promise." She said drying her eyes.

"Your promise?" I asked now curious.

"Mmhmm, I promised aunt Amanda I would be strong and not let anyone make fun of me and that I would be strong and not let them see me weak." She said crying harder into my shoulder. Now I understood. She did not want anyone else to see her at such a delicate state, she did not want to look weak, she did _not want to be weak_. She wanted to be strong, but what she doesn't know is how strong she already is.

"It will be alright Nyota. You tried your best to stop Spock from fighting your aunt will be proud of you. I know I am." I said. I really was…proud of her. I have never met such a being in my life. And I honestly cannot wait to see her blossom into a young woman.

"Nyota, it is time to go home," I heard the ambassador say from the door way. I saw Spock and noticed that he was sad. The ambassador gave him a lecture that would hunt him for life if I'm not mistaking.

"Uncle, I will walk home today. If it is acceptable." Nyota said. The day was nearly over and it was clear that she wanted to be alone.

"Nyota you are to young to be walking home on your own," he said.

"I shall walk with her," I said.

"You are Vorik?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, I am. A pleasure ambassador." I nodded to him. He nodded back.

"Very well, you are certain you wish to walk?" he asked a final time.

Nyota nodded and asked;

"Can Spock come with us too?" he silent plea was noticeable.

"Father I do wish to go," Spock said I knew that what he and his father had disgusted was hurting him. I did not like it, and I'm sure Nyota didn't either.

The ambassador nodded and left. I told the administrator to tell my sister and parents where I will be.

The walk to their home was not a very long one but it wasn't a very short one. And I quickly noticed that their home was not far away from theirs, I was relieved at that.

We were all quiet throughout our journey. I did not notice Nyota beside me, I offered my arm and she happily took it.

"I must thank you for what you did for me and Nyota today," Spock said.

"It was no trouble, my family and I see the universe in a different way than others do, and we know that someone who is from to different does not deserve the treatment you are receiving from others here. You should be treated as an equal for you are trying your very best and that should be enough for the people. Your best should be enough." I said. It was true what I said. He was special in his own way, others just didn't know how to see it. Or just ignored it.

"Thank you," he said with gratitude. At that moment the sun started to sink and I felt a slight push on my shoulder. I looked down and saw that Nyota had placed her head on my arm. Nyota was tall enough that she could fit under my chin.

"Pretty," she said.

"Quite." Spock and I said at the same time.

We arrived at their home and was greeted my Lady Amanda herself. She was different than what I expected. I had heard people at school say how cold she was, how rude, filthy and offending she was. But she wasn't, what was that terran saying again? Ah, yes 'don't judge a book by its cover.' She was a very welcoming and humble person. And great full that both Spock and Nyota were in good hands.

"I am sorry but my parents are expecting me home. I bid you all good night." I said and left.

I returned home to find my sister and her very uncomfortable questions. My mother had rescued me from T'Lana and took me to the patio. Once there she asked;

"What are they both like?" Mother did not have to clarify. She meant Nyota and Spock.

"They are humble, kind, full of wonder and curiosity for life itself. Nyota is a special child mother. I have never met such an insightful human in my entire life." I said no breathless.

"It sounds like you have great admiration for her my son." She said in a soft voice.

"Indeed I do," I said.

I still could not tell my mother that I wanted Nyota to be my bondmate. It was still to soon.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. If anyone has any questions just ask i will answer.**


	8. Love and Misunderstandings

21/05/2010 19:14:00

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Been busy with end of the year projects. This next chapter is set seven years after the fight in the academy. For those who are curious about how old Spock is he technically one year older than Nyota and at least two years older than Vorik.

* * *

**

Sarek–(Nyota 16 – yrs/ Spock – 21 yrs/T'Lana – 15 yrs)r

It has been seven years, three months, and five days since I had the privilege of meeting young Vorik. I have to admit(at least to myself) that he might be a good match for my goddaughter. I must not let myself linger on these thoughts for she is not Vulcan and cannot be expected to follow out traditions. Even though she has without question, complaint, or doubt, just…

Pride.

I have seen how Vorik, his sister T'Lana, Spock, and Nyota have become nearly inseparable. This is good it means that Spock is not bound to be completely alone. My son. I am now thinking of what will become of both Spock and Nyota. I want my son to follow in my footsteps and the footsteps of his ancestral family. For him to be accepted in the VSA and show everyone who dared mock him for who he is. My son will _not_ be treated like science experiment. And I want Nyota to prove to everyone that even had the thought of harming her that she is not just a mere human female. I want her to attend the VSA and prove herself worthy of the respect she deserves.

Every day I see how Vorik eyes Nyota, 'ogling' I believe Amanda calls it. And I see how Spock spends his time close to Nyota like she was _his. _I see how she looks at Spock as well, a look of complete love and devotion. I am quite surprised at how patient Vorik is being in gaining Nyota's affection, devotion, and most important…love.

My mother visited often after the argument to observe the progress both Nyota and Spock were making. She was quite impressed with both of their progress and she said as such.

'_Thee was right about thy children. They are gifted, and their intelligence is sadly being treated as _inferior _when it clearly is not.' _She had said. As both Nyota and Spock grew mother grew attached to them. Mother and Nyota became close friends and mother was able to establish a relationship with Amanda, which was a surprise to both Amanda and I.

It is Nyota's sixteenth birthday. She is old enough to make her own decisions now and will soon be able to attend the VSA. There was a small gathering to celebrate such event, both Amanda and Nyota pushed for such and event. The people invited were my mother(of course), and Vorik and T'Lana. It was small, just the way Nyota liked it. A small party and those invited were those whom she cared for and those who cared about her back. She had said that she will be making an announcement after dinner.

"Everyone I have something to announce. First I will start with thanking everyone that is here and that has been here since (well I don't really care if this statement is illogical or not but I will say it anyway) forever. And that means a lot to me. Second this announcement will shock most of you and yes before anyone asks I have been thinking about _this_ specially topic." The thought of her not wanting to attend the VSA was the choice she wanted to talk about I could sense it. The waiting for the topic of the conversation is excruciating.

"I have decided that I want to go to College on Earth. I have thought about it more than once and am sure that this is the right choice." She said. I was…disappointed. Why had she not come to me with this choice?

Spock looked at her and walked out of the room.

"Spock wait!" Nyota yelled after him and went to him. Vorik sat down on one of he sofas in the living area T'Lana next to him. Mother sat as well and Amanda came to me. We walked to the kitchen where she will explain Nyota's decision.

"Nyota did not want to tell you because she knew how you would react. She was nervous to tell you for obvious reasons, you have been so proud of her for her progress in the academy and she knew that you would be prouder still if she attended the VSA and proved to all of Vulcan that she is not just a _weak and pathetic_," Amanda spat the words. "human young woman. She is as stubborn as her mother was Sarek she is proud and intelligent. Nyota may not be my daughter but I love her as if she was my own flesh and blood. I know you do to. She is special Sarek and she is tired. She is tired of being treated as an _inferior_ being when she clearly is not.

"Nyota wants to go and spend time on Earth. She want to see what its like to be on Earth and how to live there. Nyota loves you as if you were her own father and would do anything to make you proud of her."

"I am already proud of her Amanda. She has proved herself so many times and I have been a fool to take advantage of that. You are right, she deserves to live her life. She will attend any Earth university of her liking." I said. As always Amanda was right about the lives of Nyota and Spock. And I was a fool, I was taking advantage of a daughter we never had and that is not fair on my part.

I walked out of the kitchen leaving Amanda to her thoughts to find Nyota in Vorik's arms, in tears. What had Spock told her to cause such effect on his closest and most dear friend?

"He wouldn't even listen. He will never accept the reason for me leaving." She cried on his shoulder. Mother was sitting by her a hand on her shoulder, T'Lana on the floor with a hand in hers, it did not escape my knowledge of Vorik's in Nyota's free hand. He will truly be her one and only, even though moving on from this ache will take more strength for the wound will not heal on its own.

I should know there was a time when I thought I had truly lost Amanda. It is almost _too _painful to think about.

"He will learn with time, belo– I mean Nyota. Give him time." He said to her. His near use of affection was not missed by either me, my mother, and T'Lana. Nyota had to much emotional weight on her shoulders. And it is quite clear that it is taking its toll on her.

* * *

Vorik – (Same time as the part titled Sarek)

I have never seen her this upset. I have never witnessed her in such emotional pain before, I remember when Spock and Spock alone would protect her and now her most dear friend has hurt her beyond belief. Nyota fell asleep on my shoulder after there were no more tears to spend on the man she truly loved. Heartbreak is what she calls it. A heartbreak. As illogical as it sounds I now believe that it can be true a heart may not be able to physically break but emotionally it is a fragile as fine thin glass.

"Shall I take her to her room, Vorik?" Sarek asked from his seat next to me.

"No, I shall take her. I you would be so kind as to tell me where her chambers are?" I said. I was not going to leave her this night. Even if I do not have her as my wife. I would rather have her as very, very close friend than not at all. Sarek gave me the instructions as to were Nyota's rooms were and I nodded, then turned and told my sister to go home and to tell our parents that I would not be returning home this evening, she just nodded and bid everyone a good evening before departing.

As I walked into Nyota's rooms I gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers to her chin. As I was starting to stand and sit on a nearby chair she grabbed my arm.

"Vorik." She said.

"Nyota I am here, I will not leave you…I promise." I said to her in her sleep. She opened her eyes and I saw nothing but pure raw pain in them. I will have a few words with Spock tomorrow. This I swear. She stop my train of thought when she said one word, "Stay," with that she pulled me on her bed and laid her head on my chest. This _felt right_, she is everything I desire in a mate. That is why I have remained unbounded to anyone I would have not given up hope of some day making Nyota my own.

"I know you have always loved me Vorik," she said. I was sure she was no longer asleep.

"_I cherish thee," _I said to her in Vulcan. "And I'll always will," told her.

"I know, I do and will always. Spock and I have been together but what he doesn't see is that I only love him as a brother, and he misinterprets my actions of affection towards him as ones of a lover. But no, I have always wanted and will always want…you. I love you." Her voice had a depth to it.

I grabbed her hand and felt her pure raw love towards me and me only. It was like the fresh spring air. And there I realized it do not want to let it go. She was and will always be…mine. No one will take her from me.

_Ever.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Reviews=Love**


	9. I Love You, I Love You Too

UNFCH9 22/05/2010 16:09:00

**A/N: The reviews have been great. THANK YOU. Here's the next chapter since some of you are wondering what is going to happen with the relationship between Spock and Nyota.

* * *

**

Nyota – 16 yrs(Vorik – 19 yrs/T'Lana – 18 yrs/ Spock – 21 yrs)

I woke up the next morning and found that I was on something or someone very warm. I looked up to see Vorik asleep with his arm around me. I have to admit it felt nice to wrapped up in his warmth. I knew the news of me going to college was going to set everything off, and that it wouldn't be pretty. I didn't want it to go that way. I knew Spock was going to be upset(upset is an understatement, pissed is more of the right word) and uncle will most probably never talk to me again.

I screwed everything up, Spock will never forgive.

* * *

(Memory – Last night)

"_Everyone I have something to announce. First I will start with thanking everyone that is here and that has been here since (well I don't really care if this statement is illogical or not but I will say it anyway) forever. And that means a lot to me. Second this announcement will shock most of you and yes before anyone asks I have been thinking about this specially topic_." _I had said. I looked up at Spock who had that look of impatience in his eyes, like saying 'please tell me you are going to say that you will stay here…with me.' How could I tell him that I wasn't? I guess that's just it he'll have to deal with it. Because this is my life. Not his the to rule or order around. _

_"I have decided that I want to go to College on Earth. I have thought about it more than once and am sure that this is the right choice." I said. I felt Spock's hand tighten and then loosen on my waist. He ran out the door._

"_Spock wait!" I yelled after him. _

"_Why?" he asked disbelief clear in his voice. We were in the fields. The fields were only a few minutes away from our house. Its my favorite place, I love the way the sun hits my face and _tranquility_ it gives me when I'm stressed._

"_Why, can't you stay and attend the VSA?" he asked now clearly disappointed in my decision to leave._

"_Because I'm tired. I'm tired people looking at me like I'm nothing but a whore, like I'm inferior, nothing but a human that is destroying the reputation of one of Vulcan's youngest ambassadors. I want to do something for myself for once and not for anyone else." I said. I have been living her long enough to know how to control my emotions. I may not be Vulcan but I can try to hold back the tears and pain that is suddenly breaking in through my heart._

"_This means that I am nothing to you. Years of being with the Vulcan hybrid have taken their toll on you, is that it?" he asked now clearly hurt by my decision. It's not my intention to hurt him._

"_Spock, its not you. You are important to me. You, your parents, Vorik, T'Lana, and even your grandmother! All of you are important to me and that will never change. I don't care if you're a full blooded Vulcan or not you are my friend and I love you very much please brother don't turn yourself around from me when I need you the most." I pleaded. _

_It hurt me to see him turn away from me especially when I need his support the most. _

"_Brother!" he said incredulous. "You love me like a _brother_!" he said again now really hurt._

"_Yes, why?" I asked now confused. Then something clicked. Spock wanted to marry me. He really, truly loved me. _

"_I wanted to marry you," we said in synchronization._

"_Yes," he simply said._

"_We have lived together almost all of our lives Spocks. I see you more as my big brother, someone I look up to when something is wrong or when I need comfort. Please try and understand that." I pleaded again._

"_I do not believe I will ever understand why you have chosen to leave, but I do understand your love for me. Please know that I do not approve of your decision to leave nor will I support it." He said his voice in monotone. _

"_Do you really want to know what my prediction of my acceptance to the VSA will be like Spock?" I asked voice thick with tears._

_He nodded._

"_It will begin with the prime minister summarizing my accomplishments and then he will most likely say 'you have reached a higher potential despite your human emotions and highly illogical behavior.' I may be human but I am capable of fulfilling my education and accomplish the education that is taught here. I have been fighting ever since I arrived on this planet. I know you have too, and the prime minister will say the same thing to you the only difference being that he will say 'despite you disadvantage, your human mother,' and don't you DARE say I'm wrong because that time will come and you know it." I said._

"_It will not," he simply said. He did not believe me anymore he is giving up on me. Worst thing is I don't know if there will still be that sibling connection that was binding us to one another._

"_I guess you really are giving up on me," I said, the pain now manifesting itself in me._

"_I…Nyota…I," he began to say but I cut him off._

"_Its ok I understand. And if I come back I hope you think better of me." I said. I felt a tear run down my face. I looked at him one last time smiled weakly and left. _

_I heard him call my name and to stop but he has hurt me enough and I don't want him to throw salt on the wound. I ran to the house and found Vorik waiting. _

"_Are you alright, Nyota?" he asked softly._

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Vorik walked to me and pulled into his arms. We moved towards the couch and sat down. His arm was around my shoulders one of my hands in his my free hand in T'Lana's, I was aware of T'Pau sitting behind me with a hand on my children. My tears fell faster and sobs broke through and Vorik's hold on my hand tightened slightly._

_"He will learn with time, belo– I mean Nyota. Give him time." Vorik said. He almost called me beloved. The boy, my defender, has grown with me and Spock and with time came the love that I feel for him(Vorik). I never thought that he would ever feel for me, but now I realize that I was wrong. _

_Sleep was taking me in, fast._

_"Shall I take her to her room, Vorik?" I heard uncle ask from his seat next to Vorik. I hoped with all my might that Vorik would stay with me tonight. I really did not want to be alone tonight._

_"No, I shall take her. I you would be so kind as to tell me where her chambers are?" I heard Vorik say._

_I felt relief but it did little to alleviate the knife of Spock's rejection._

_Last thing I remember was Vorik placing me on my bed and tucking me in. When I felt him pull away I fought to stay awake._

"_Vorik," I moaned._

_"Nyota I am here, I will not leave you…I promise." I heard him say. I was still awake enough to tell him;_

"_Stay." He got on the bed next to me and I placed my head on his chest his arm came around me and my hand rested on his hip. I felt the soft humming of his heart on my hand. I liked it._

_"I know you have always loved me Vorik," I said._

_"I cherish thee," he said to me in Vulcan. "And I'll always will," he told me._

_"I know, I do and will always. Spock and I have been together but what he doesn't see is that I only love him as a brother, and he misinterprets my actions of affection towards him as ones of a lover. But no, I have always wanted and will always want…"_

_"You"_

"_I love you." My voice cracked a little but I didn't care all I cared about was the man under me.

* * *

_

(This morning)

As soon as the memories from last night set in my hand tightened on Vorik's tunic.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hi," was all I could say.

"Do you want to know what happened between Spock and me last night?" I asked.

"Yes," he said his hold tightening on me.

"I tried to explain my decision to him…but it didn't get through to him. He now understands my love towards him and accepts it but I don't know if he will ever forgive me for leaving." I said a few tears escaped.

"Why are you going?" Vorik asked. This is one of the reasons I fell in love with Vorik he didn't jump to conclusions(much).

"Because I want to learn different languages and meet different people. I'm thinking of joining Star Fleet after graduating from college. That way I will learn different languages and meet new people from across the galaxy and from different galaxies." I said gaining some of my strength.

"I understand your desire. I to want to join Star Fleet," he told me. That surprised me because I always thought he would go to the VSA same as Spock, but no he wants to join Star Fleet like I do.

"Do you parents know about this?" I asked now really curious. Vorik had a beautiful mind, he was as smart as Spock and the academy could use his mind.

"Yes, they do and will support any decision I make. Beloved." He said.

I can get use to the way Vorik calls me beloved.

"I love you too," I said looking at him.

"And now I will do a something that humans do when they are in love," I said, "door lock," I called out.

"Nyota, what are you doing," he asked.

"Trying something," I simply said growing nervous. What if he stopped loving me if I tried this?

I pushed my way out of the covers. I placed my hand on his cheek knowing that it could mean one of two things: one, he could like it, or two he would tell me we could no longer be together.

He closed his eyes and his hand came to push mine harder to his face. I smiled softly and gently brushed my lips over his.

He opened his eyes and I immediately thought that I had crossed the line but instead he pushed himself of the pillow and his lips met mine with a strange hunger I never thought possible.

As the kiss deepened I felt him moved me so I could be lying on top of him his arms wound around me and it felt _right _to be in this position.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife Nyota?" Vorik asked as soon as we stopped to breath.

I smiled and straddle him. I looked into his eyes to find them shining with excitement.

"Yes, yes I will I said." With that answer his arms were pulling me down to him and his lips met mine with the same hunger as before.

"I love you," he said. I looked at him and my smile widened as he said what might have been the hardest thing for him to say. But I couldn't say anything for the moment, his hands were running all over me.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews=Love.**

**If anyone wants to add or make it fluffier its fine by me.  
**


	10. Forgiveness

**A/N: Decided to post a little early(to me at least). Due the fact that this next chapter has been in my mind for the past few days. Plus I've been keeping my eye out for my favorite show. This next chapter will start where it left off. In the morning.

* * *

**

Vorik – 19 yrs(Nyota – 16 yrs)

As I told Nyota that I was planning to join Star Fleet she seemed to display relief. I have had a desire for Star Fleet since I was a young boy wanting to learn what other places there are to explore, cultures to learn and explore. I have become fascinated by the prospect of being able to visit them. Nyota's revelation to join as well has left me for what I believe to be the first time, speechless.

I meant it when I said that my parents would support my decision to attend Star Fleet. Both of my parents and their families have had a taste for music, art, exploration, and a thirst for the unknown. I suppose that I inherited that from them. And that is why they approve of me attending.

"Beloved," I had called her. I could get accustomed to calling her that for as long as I lived.

"I love you too," she said looking me.

"And now I will do a something that humans do when they are in love," she said, "door lock," Nyota called out.

"Nyota what are you doing?" I asked now curious.

"Trying something," She simply said. I noticed she was growing nervous.

Nyota pushed her way out of the covers and placed her hand on my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I felt her ever growing love towards me. My hand came to push hers harder to my face. In a short moment I felt her brush her lips softly against mine.

I opened my eyes and saw fear in hers as if she was expecting me to reprimand her for her actions. But I had to admit that her kiss was the most wondrous thing I have ever had beheld.

To prove to her that her actions were not at all the wrong ones I leaned towards her and kissed her again…but this time deeper.

As our kissed deepened further I moved her body so it would be lying on top mine and wrapped my arms around her.

As we stopped for a breath I said, ""Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife Nyota?"

She smiled and straddle me. As her hand found a place on either side of my chest she said;

"Yes, yes I will." With that answer I took her in my arms and pulled her down to me. Our lips met and I felt every bit of my control slip away.

"I love you," I said to her. she smiled at me and I saw now that, I could not live without her one more day. The unnamed emotion I have felt for…so many years is finally identified. It is love, and it feels wondrous. _She_ is wondrous.

I felt her hands on my chest move to my shoulders and mine were learning every part of her body. Her scent filled my nose and quickly learned that she was becoming aroused…and fast. As a I was going to pull off her dress there was a knock on the door. She groaned with clear disappointment and I sighed whole heartedly disappointed as well. I was certain that if whoever it is had come sooner I would have killed them for interrupting what would have been moments of pure joy and lust.

"Nyota?" said the deep voice. I knew who it was.

Spock.

What was he doing here? Didn't he demonstrate his resentment for her choice last nigh and hurt her in the process?

"Please, let me in," he said. I looked up at her and her previous excitement had disappeared, to be replaced sadness. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"Nyota, please let me in. I…I do not wish to loose my sister," he said. Nyota now lied on my chest, her head was under my chin while I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why?" she asked trying her best to hide her pain.

"Please tell me why you wish to go?" he said I did not need to look in his eyes to see regret. He _regretted _hurting Nyota?

"I wish to learn different languages and meet different people. To be able to learn different languages and meet new people from across the galaxy and from different galaxies." Nyota said with pride.

"You wish to attend Star Fleet do you not?" he asked now curious.

"Yes," she answered. Her tears began to retreat and her features softened at Spock's sudden understanding of Nyota's decision.

"Is there someone with you?" he asked suddenly. At this both Nyota and I stiffened.

"It is I," I answered.

"So, you are the one who has captured my sister's heart." He said.

"Yes, and I wish to inform you that I care for her greatly," I said holding Nyota closer to me.

"Door unlock," Nyota said suddenly.

"Thank you," Spock said coming in to the room. He knelt down where Nyota's face was.

"I am truly, very sorry Nyota. I never meant to hurt you. I can see that someone has been able to understand you decision." He said looking at me his eyes filled with what seemed to be contentment.

"You are right," Spock said.

"About what you said about the Council. You were right. They will only see us as heavy weight on their shoulders. Do not forget my beloved sister that wherever you go I shall always be there." He said now with pride. I myself felt proud at Spock's confession, though never easy for a Vulcan.

Nyota smiled and jumped to give him a hug. I held her waist so she wouldn't fall. I imagined what I could have been doing to that waist. I imagined how her skin would feel on my own, and how her fingers would feel running down my bare back.

I blinked and brought myself out of that particular train of thought.

"Mother says breakfast is ready if the both of you wish to come. Or keep playing the games that you were playing before I stepped in." he said with knowing smirk.

Nyota threw a pillow at him for his snooping.

As Nyota and I walked down the hall hand in hand I wondered how we were going to spread the new of our wanting to bond.

"I wonder how we are going to tell our families that we want to bond?" she asked. As if she had read my mind.

I simply nodded in acknowledgment to her question.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before if you want to make chapter 9 sexier i don't mind. I don't know anything about Vulcan Marriage rituals, so if anyone knows anything please help.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Hurt and Understanding

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here's some Spock and Amanda goodness.

* * *

**

Spock – 21yrs(Nyota – 16 yrs(Vorik – 19 yrs/T'Lana – 18 yrs)

(Memory – Last Night)

_At the revelation of her leaving I wanted to grab her and ask…no…_demand_ that she explain her reason for wanting to leave. _

_I could not believe what I had just heard._

_As soon as Nyota announced she was leaving to attend in a University on Terra my hold on her hand dropped and I walked out of the room. I heard her call for me but I didn't stop. When I finally did stop it was on the fields that Nyota often goes to when she is in need of thinking, it was her favorite place. _

"_Spock wait!" She yelled after me._

"_Why?" I asked disbelief clear in my voice. I felt a sharp pain on my hip I realized that it wasn't physical. It was emotional. The news of her leaving had caused my heart to hurt in a way I do not understand._

"_Why, can't you stay and attend the VSA?" I asked now clearly disappointed in her decision to leave._

"_Because I'm tired. I'm tired people looking at me like I'm nothing but a whore, like I'm inferior, nothing but a human that is destroying the reputation of one of Vulcan's youngest ambassadors. I want to do something for myself for once and not for anyone else." She said. I knew she was right we have been treated unfairly and every time I fought my father reprimanded me and scolded me for my emotional behavior. I had no control over my thoughts…or words and felt myself say something I would deeply regret saying._

_"This means that I am nothing to you. Years of being with the Vulcan hybrid have taken their toll on you, is that it?" I said I always knew Nyota would accept me no matter what but somehow my mouth got a mind of its own and spoke words of which I knew would hurt her._

_"Spock, its not you. You are important to me. You, your parents, Vorik, T'Lana, and even your grandmother! All of you are important to me and that will never change. I don't care if you're a full blooded Vulcan or not you are my friend and I love you very much please brother don't turn yourself around from me when I need you the most." Nyota pleaded._

_I never thought I would see the day that I would hurt Nyota so much…apparently today is that day. I saw her face and for the first time I saw the raw hurt of me turning away form her when she needs support and she is right. Mother, father, Vorik, T'Lana and even my grandmother…we are her support, her family. To witness that one person of her family is turning away from her, who I might add is one of the people that knows her best. _

_Me._

_I have always loved Nyota. Like a sister but my mouth kept saying the things that make me sound hurt and hurt her in the process. _

"_Brother!" I said. _

_"You love me like a _brother_!" I said again my own voice betraying the unnamable emotion._

"_Yes, why?" She asked now confused. Then realization dawned on her features. She is probably thinking that I would want her as my mate. In another universe maybe yes. But her now she is to be the wife of someone else. _

"_I wanted to marry you," we said in synchronization. I have always disliked when logic spoke for me. We love each other like brother and sister._

"_Yes," my voice simply said._

"_We have lived together almost all of our lives Spock. I see you more as my big brother, someone I look up to when something is wrong or when I need comfort. Please try and understand that." She pleaded again._

_I understood this but somehow part of my mind did not want that._

"_I do not believe I will ever understand why you have chosen to leave, but I do understand your love for me. Please know that I do not approve of your decision to leave nor will I support it." I said his voice in monotone. I said and this time it was me. I truly did not understand why she had to go. _

_If she were to be accepted to the VSA they will accept her because she is a woman that has the intelligence that scored higher than that of my father's(I scored higher than my father and Nyota but she scored fairly close and that should be enough)._

_Do you really want to know what my prediction of my acceptance to the VSA will be like Spock?" She asked voice thick with tears._

_I nodded expecting the answer I had in mind._

"_It will begin with the prime minister summarizing my accomplishments and then he will most likely say 'you have reached a higher potential despite your human emotions and highly illogical behavior.' I may be human but I am capable of fulfilling my education and accomplish the education that is taught here. I have been fighting ever since I arrived on this planet. I know you have too, and the prime minister will say the same thing to you the only difference being that he will say 'despite you disadvantage, your human mother,' and don't you DARE say I'm wrong because that time will come and you know it." She had said tears starting to fall from her eyes._

_It will not," I said. Something seemed to loose brightness in her eyes because when she looked up to me they seemed empty, hollow, like nothing had been there during dinner._

"_I guess you really are giving up on me," she said, pain clear as glass in her voice._

"_I…Nyota…I," I began to say but Nyota cut me off._

"_Its ok I understand. And if I come back I hope you think better of me." She said. Another tear running down her face. She looked at me one last time smiled weakly and left. _

_I called after her to stop but she just kept running to the house._

_I stayed and walked a little more to let what Nyota had told me to sink in. _

_She was right. She always was._

_Times like those were the times that I was made the fool at my own expense. _

"_Spock," I heard my mother's soft voice behind me._

"_Yes," I answered knowing what she wanted to talk to me about._

"_She was telling you the truth, you know," she said matter – of – fact._

"_I know, my mind was talking for me and it FEELS like I have hurt her and myself for what I have said. I know I have hurt her." I said knowing that my words were being spoken with hurt tied to them._

_I turned to see my mother looking at me with both sympathy and sadness._

"_Oh, my dear son you are you are such a gifted man and sometimes we all make mistakes. Take your father for example. The Vulcan Council had called him back to Vulcan. They nearly forced him to marry another woman. His goodbye to me hurt more than anything and I honestly think I would not have been able to live another day without him." _

_Mother and father hardly ever spoke of their hardship before their wedding this was a first that mother had reveled such things to me._

_I nodded and we walked back to the house. Father was in the doorway…waiting._

_I nodded towards him. I noticed Vorik carry Nyota to her rooms…asleep. That should have been me carrying her in._

_Father followed my gaze and nodded in understanding._

"_Come my son we must talk," he said. I looked at mother and she nodded with a small smile._

_Father and I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table. I waited for him to give me one of his emotional control lectures._

"_I understand what you are going through my son I sure your mother told you want transpired between us when the council called me back here." He asked with a rare soft and understanding tone._

_I nodded._

"_But your relationship with Nyota is different. You are like brother and sister."_

_He said with understanding in his voice._

_I explained what had happened between Nyota and myself a few moments ago. _

_The advise he gave me was to talk to her. I understood her reason for leaving now. She wanted to attend Starfleet. That was quite the accomplishment, one that she will most likely succeed._

_I spent the night sitting by her door waiting for her to come out. I did not see Vorik come out.

* * *

_

Morning was here finally and I knocked on the door of her room I knew that Vorik was and my 'sister' had a relationship and I just want her to be happy.

I was allowed in and apologized for my mistake. Our sibling relationship was untarnished.

Thank fully.

* * *

**A/N: Well you asked and I have complied. **

**Reviews=Love**

**Anyone with suggestions is welcome. Anyone want to be my Beta please shout.  
**


	12. Weddings and Approvals

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. **

**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Vorik – 19 yrs(Nyota – 16 yrs)

I will not be an easy task to tell both her family and mine that we wish to marry. I know my parents will be thrilled but my uncle will not. He is the enforcer in the family and when he finds out that I want to bond with a human he will surely wish for death to come forth and take either me or Nyota away.

I will not allow it.

Still hand in hand we made our way towards the dinning room where breakfast was being served and as we came into view Lady Amanda smiled at us brightly and the Ambassador seemed to be calm, Spock was…well he was pretending not to know anything and trying hard not to say anything either, which Nyota and I are both thankful for.

"Uncle Sarek, aunt Amanda Vorik and I would like to make an announcement." Nyota said. I could feel fear, anticipation, and a small sliver of hope coming from her.

"Yes," the ambassador said.

"Vorik and I have been thinking about this very hard…"She started to say, she was nervous so I gave her hand a tight squeeze she looked at me and the fear was there, I also felt her determination.

"As I was saying Vorik and I have been thinking about this very hard and no matter what you say we will continue with our plan," she said. I felt pride towards she-who-will-be-my-wife for the effort she is putting into the relationship we want to 'take to the next level' as Nyota says.

"And what plan might that be?" the ambassador asked now curious.

"We wish to marry," I said knowing that Nyota was afraid to say the words because she thinks he will no longer have a place for her in his family(will may possibly be his 'no' to the announcement).

"And I'm telling you this as a warning we _will _marry with or without both your blessing and attendance, _if_ the moment comes to that. Hopefully it won't and we would rather marry with both your blessing and your attendance." She said. Yes, Nyota is a wise choice for a wife.

"There will be no need for you to marry without our consent. For we were expecting for you to either ask or be already married." The ambassador said unexpectedly. We all heard Nyota release a breath of relief.

"Really?" Nyota asked. To be quite honest I also wanted to know if this was a 'joke' as Nyota would put it.

"Yes, you have our blessing to marry. Do you have your parents' Vorik?" he asked looking at me. Nyota was smiling brightly and her arm was now wrapped tightly around mine.

"No, not yet buti was going to tell them as soon as we managed to tell you first." I said nearly speechless for the answer the ambassador left us with.

"Then go home and tell your parents Nyota must stay here for her fitting of the dress." Lady Amanda said with a bright smile but no one would be able to smile as brightly as my Nyota can.

I nodded at him and looked at Nyota who nodded eagerly and I was on my way. When I arrived home my parents and sister were eating their own breakfast. I took several deep breaths and walked towards them.

"Good morning," I started to say but as I saw their faces I knew something was very wrong. I heard footsteps coming from behind and I turned to meet the intruder of such a happy morning.

"Good morning, nephew," uncle Tirok said, I knew this was not good, "I was wondering where you were in the house of the whore I see. Well, I have come to tell you that a mate has been selected for you and that you will meet her today. I have said what I have come to say, I will call upon you to tell you where you are to meet your intended, understood?" he now asked.

My hands had balled into fists trying to hold back the rage and loath I feel towards my uncle at this moment.

"Good," with that he left with no goodbye no nothing.

I turned to my parents and I felt a sharp pain at my side.

"What did you seem to content with before our morning was completely ruined by my brother, my son," father asked now breaking the deafening silence.

"I wanted to say that I have chosen Nyota as my mate. But now that seems to be an impossible task," I said fighting to keep the sharp pain at bay.

I sat at the table and placed my chin on one of my fisted hands. I could think of nothing only one question was circulating my mind like the plague;

_How was I going to tell Nyota?_

"Brother, you and Nyota have thought about this thouroghly?" T'Lana asked.

I nodded not able to speak.

Her mood lightened slightly at this new information.

"Does her family agree?" father asked.

I nodded.

"Lady Amanda has Nyota fitting what was her bonding dress what was needed was you blessing and agreement to continue with the wedding plans." I said. I could not decipher the emotions that were stirring inside me, I could not even find names for them but what they made realize was that Nyota would never look at me the same way again.

"Oh, that is wonderful Vorik of course we give you our blessing." Mother began to say but the visit my uncle paid us the lightening mood turned somber all over again.

"What can we do? If I cannot have Nyota then let me suffer through the fires and die because I rather die alone than spend the rest of my days with another woman." I said determined to have Nyota by my side at all times.

Both my parents nodded in agreement to the wedding and we left immediately to go tell Nyota's family our decision.

We nearly ran towards their home and house keeper let us in and showed us to Lady Amanda's study and I stopped suddenly, where Nyota was standing on a stool with in a long white gown that seemed to be from Earth's Victorian Age(19th Century). She looked…absolutely amazing in white. When she turned and her face was looking at mine it was like no one else was in the room just her and me and for the moment nothing on this world could ruin this moment. She smiled at the sight of me she was in complete happiness, at that the memory of my uncle appeared in the midst of my mind and damaged the image of my true mate.

Nyota signaled me come to her. Every step I took got heavier as I got closer to her and the pain I felt earlier came with such a force I could not believe the force behind it.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked me in a light and happy tone.

"I approve. You look…beautiful," I said softly to her. At that moment I wanted to take her and leave far, far away from here.

Her smile widened and the pain grew.

I saw T'Lana come and speak with Nyota. T'Lana agreed not to tell Nyota about our situation with my uncle. I saw my parents speaking speak with the ambassador and his wife. I had nothing to do, my family and Nyota's were trying to stop the madman that is my uncle from forcing me into an unwanted marriage.

I walked out to the patio where I found Spock.

"Everything going alright Vorik?" he asked.

"Not everything. My uncle supposedly found me a suitable mate and is forcing me to meet with her today although I do not know who she is." I said in one breath.

"How will you tell Nyota?" Spock as sympathetically.

"I…do not…know," I finally said.

"Vorik, will you come in here a moment?" father called.

I walked in the room to find T'Pau there.

I moved to stand next to Nyota. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

She knew.

"You know," I said the disappointment clear in my voice. I was not reprimanded because everyone was as disappointed as I, Nyota more so.

"Yes," was all she said.

I placed my hands on her waist and lowered her from the stool she had been standing on, but once on the floor my hands did not leave her waist. I could not let her go.

"I wanted to tell you when we walked in but I could not. Cannot loose you, I won't." I said gravely.

Then my hands started shaking and I felt incredibly hot. Oh no the fires have come. The symptoms had come last night and the night before. The people in the room did not miss this.

"Nyota come we must go," T'Lana had said and then I saw Spock.

"You cannot HAVE HER!" I yelled at him.

I felt my father's hand reach for my clothes and remove them.

The next place I see is the cave and the marriage site.

At the altar I see T'Pau coming toward me then our families and then there she is radiant, beautiful.

Mine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier.**

**RIVIEW PLEASE.**

**If you want to see the wedding dress and the after honey moon dress go to my profile.  
**

**Here's a poll. do you want me to write a hyper sexy chapter next? and who's POV do you want it from, Vorik or Nyota?  
**


	13. Poll

**POLL**

Ok on second thought I will let you (the reader)decide which step i should sink myself into.

a) Let uncle dearest(Vorik's uncle) come into the picture with the girl.

b) Nyota gets cold feet(which lets face it will never happen. Those who agree say yes and those that don't say no)

c) Sarek changes his mind.

d) Keep on with the wedding.


	14. Painful Goodbyes

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000020519 StartFragment:0000002731 EndFragment:00000204

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was really hard to write. I don't know much about Pon Farr so if there is anything wrong or out of place let me know. I don't own anything just in case anyone asks.**

* * *

Nyota –16 yrs(Vorik–19 yrs).

As I walked towards a cave I saw both of our families standing on each side of T'Pau. But when I saw Vorik the world seemed to literally stop. No one was going to ruin this not even his ass of an uncle Tirok. As I made my way towards him I noticed that he was not himself, he looked sick. Finally I was in front of him.

And then T'Pau started to say the ancient words. I didn't listen I was to engrossed in the moment, and to be honest I wanted the talking to stop and for her to say that he is my husband.

_Husband. _

Yikes, husband. I never thought Vorik would have that title. And it never seemed to me that I would be a wife. Now I'm nervous, what if I'm not a good wife? I tried not to panic to much and focused on what was happening _now._

"If there is someone here who disapproves of the match speak now or forever hold your piece." T'Pau finally said. At that moment I closed my eyes and hoped to any and every God and Deity that one objects.

"I do," said Tirok coming with a woman a year older than me. I heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

"You have no business here brother," Vorik's father said firmly.

"I have come to marry T'Nahi to my nephew," he simply said. I dared to glance at the woman. She was beautiful. Radiant green eyes, black shiny hair, petite, tall and the robes she was wearing were perhaps accentuating her outer beauty a little too much.

Vorik looked at the woman next to his least favorite uncle and the effect was he wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight to his body. It was _hot_ (and I mean that in the literal meaning), his body was several degrees higher than was normal for a Vulcan.

"Do you really want her Vorik?" Tirok asked. Vorik's grip only tightened around me.

"You will never take her from me!" he growled.

"Then, shall we fight for her hand dear nephew?" asked Tirok with a glint of _something _in his eye.

"No!" I yelled. "I will not. I will not see him die."

Vorik looked at me, his hold tightened a little more around me.

"Do you wish for him to live human? And if your answer is yes please consider the possibility. Vorik may die during the _Fires_ and so may…,"

"_You,"_ He said the glint in his eye growing brighter.

Vorik looked at me, what I saw in his eyes was next to the most surprising thing in the universe. My eyes widened in fear and anticipation.

"No, please Vorik no," I begged knowing what his next choice will be. I also knew that none of us(not counting Tirok) was going to like it.

"I must. I care to deeply for you to hurt you especially not like this." he said barely holding on to his control.

Tears gathered fast as his grip on me started to loosen. I automatically held on to his tunic trying to keep the only thing that made sense (if any)in my life.

"Nyota, I know you do not wish to neither do I. But we must." Vorik said his own tears gathering.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"At least grant me this final desire," I said. The pain in my chest seemed to grow with each word.

He nodded.

"Kiss me. One. Last. Time." I said trying and failing to stop the tears.

He looked at me his own tears falling and nodded. Vorik leaned down and pulled me towards him. His lips brushed mine softly before he deepened it. _This is our last kiss, our last day, our last…everything, _I thought. I pulled away only to see Tirok with Vorik's wife to be.

I stepped on my toes to whisper one last thing in his ear before my life broke in to pieces to ragged and small to be put back together by another.

"I love you, and I'll always will," I said. "I will escort her home brother," T'Lana said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Wait," I said,"Torik stole my life and now I have something to show him." I said this as I allowed the pain and grief to take some hold on me. Torik looked at me curiously. When I stepped close enough to punch him square in the face. And hard enough to make his nose bleed.

No one said anything, no one moved Tirok's nose kept bleeding and I said; "You are nothing, you have nothing, and you never shall. You have no life and the only way for you to survive is to break anyone and everyone else's." With that I turned and left. The physical pain coming from my broken hand could not drown the emotional one.

I felt my uncle's arm circle my waist and pull me forward.

"Do not look back," he said to me. I knew why he didn't want me to look back. He wanted to spear me the any more pain, but what he didn't know was this day was going to scar me for the rest of my days. I looked back at Vorik for what seemed to be the millionth time since we met all those years ago and saw the tears in his eyes fall as T'Pau repeated the words she had started to just a short moment ago. His eyes found mine and didn't let go until it was time for them to go inside the cave. Vorik had only the barest amount of control left and he used them to come to me and say;

"I am terribly sorry that you have to go through this grief alone my love. You must know what I'm to say because it is the truth. You are my sky, my land, my breath, my heart, my soul, my love, my everything. And no matter what happens from this day on do not let _anyone _tell you any different." The love in his voice was unmistakable and the pain intensified and my heart melted at his words and the thought of leaving him only made the pain that more unbearable.

I nodded at his words and he gave me one last lingering kiss.

He nodded to my uncle and our way home was resumed. Each step I took the heavier my shoulders seemed to feel. At some point the weight of the pain was too much and my legs just gave out. I fell on my knees and the pain came back at its full capacity and the tears came and never seemed to stop.

My uncle had to carry my crying body back to the house. As was expected both parties were there (Vorik's parents and sister, aunt Amanda, Spock and now uncle Sarek).

"I shall take her to her rooms." He said the strain of seeing his 'daughter' in such a state evident in his normally cold voice. Next thing I know I am being placed on my bed and the covers pulled up under my chin. It had been a very long day. I felt the bed shift and a warm had been placed on my forehead.

"Nyota, is there anything you require at this time?" my uncle asked. I shook my head no and he laid a gentle(and rare)kiss on my forehead before leaving.

The tears kept falling but I stopped sobbing a short while ago.

* * *

(One week later)

"My lady, you have a visitor," the housekeeper said and I had no choice but to leave the sanctuary that is my room and face whomever is out there waiting for me. It's been a week since the rise and fall of my wedding day and for that entire week I did not leave my room. I only left to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner other than that I stayed in my room waiting for death to come and claim me.

I feel…nothing. No pain, no love, joy, sadness, not even anger, just that numbing feeling. It is as if I'm hollow inside, and my heart had been ripped out or had just simply stopped beating.

"Who is it?" I asked the housekeeper nearly winced at the emptiness in my voice.

"The visitor does not wish for me to reveal his identity to you. Just wishes that you see him yourself. He seems like he will take no message or no as an answer." She said.

I nodded at her and was on her way to tell whomever was at the door that I was on my way. As soon as she stepped out my maid came in with fresh robes for me to wear. I changed my clothes washed my hands and made myself look presentable. My maid looked me over and gave me her seal of approval.

As I made my way down the hall my maid in tow I saw the figure of a man looking out the patio door to the hills and mountains that surrounded my home. '_He looked so much Vorik,' _I thought, but no. Vorik was now married and I can never have him.

"Hello, Nyota," Tirok said turning. His face was as expressionless as ever and of no indication that was pleased to see me. Or _anyone_.

My maid inched closer to me and quietly said; "I will be listening in on the conversation with your permission," I nodded and she 'left' the room.

"To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" I asked not hiding the disgust in my voice.

"I came here to tell you of Vorik's current health. If you care for him as much as you say you do." He said.

I closed my eyes and asked; "How is he?" my eyes remained closed.

"He is alive and at full health. I thank you for giving up your choice to marry him his family and I greatly appreciate it." He said.

"That is not true Tirok and you know it," Vorik said coming in. Tirok sneered in his direction.

"I want you to leave my house…now! Tirok. And don't come back. _Ever_." I said pure hate in my voice. He bowed and left. My gaze turned to Vorik and the numbness was gone replaced with the same pain that had taken over me the week earlier. As he walked towards me my maid walked in awaiting orders. I looked at her and said.

"Leave us," with that she left. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing shot Vorik walked towards me and pulled into his arms and tightly held me in place.

"Please forgive me my love," he said on my shoulder.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**

**Any ideas, suggestions,comments. They are always welcome.**

**I need a Beta if anyone out there wants to be.  
**


	15. The Beginning of the End

UNFCH9 22/05/2010 16:09:00

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. With school already on its kind of hard to get a say in a story these days. Please don't hate me for this next chapter.**

**Me does not own anything.

* * *

**

Vorik – 19(Nyota– 16)

I saw the face of my love break from the happiness she had been displaying to one of pain and hurt. I let my tears fall as she left.

I have to let her go.

I know I do.

The wedding ended and the rest was a blur. On the final day of the _Fires_ I woke next to a warm body. For a moment I thought that Nyota was next to me. But as I moved my arm to the hand closer to the sleeping woman's next to me I felt the warmth only a Vulcan can have in body temperature. I turned to look and hope that Nyota was there and not another woman. I hopes were quickly chattered as I noticed that the sleeping woman is not my Nyota. I stood up off of the padded bench carefully as not to awaken the sleeping woman next to me and made my way to the natural spring inside the cave. The water was hot and it relaxed my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and thought of the many ways Nyota could be here. Suddenly I felt a wet bathing towel against my chest. My thought drifted to a smiling Nyota bare in all her glory, her eyes kind and loving as she washed my body. But when I opened my eyes I found T'Nahi there instead of my love.

"You are awake," she said. Her was tone flat and void of emotion.

'_Perfect example of a proper…no, beyond proper Vulcan wife,'_ I thought as I looked at her. Beautiful, yet she has this mysterious, hidden trait that she is hiding from the world and myself. She does not carry the hidden beauty that my Nyota has both within and without. Nyota has this bright personality that can draw anyone close to her just out of curiosity. Her spirit is a bright star and can give hope to just about anyone she meets.

"Yes, as are you," I said. I felt an ache in my heart. Then I remembered my wedding day. I had lost Nyota.

What was that expression humans use for people they don't like again? Oh, yes. My uncle is an asshole and a dick.

I remembered what Nyota looked like as she made her way away from the wedding sight. Her beautiful face contorted with the pain of our given choice. I looked away from the woman in front of me and moved away from her touch.

"Is anything wrong, husband?" she asked.

I looked at her. Was she delusional? _Everything _was wrong! The woman I want as my wife is emotionally and physically.

I quickly looked for my outer robe and put it on. There is no way Nyota will forgive me now. Nor will she think of having me. I walked towards the opening of the cave and stared at the open desert in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" T'Nahi asked again.

"Yes but I do not wish to discuss it." I said. it was true I do not wish to discuss it. I do not wish to discuss how her marrying me is something that is wrong, I do not wish to discuss how my uncle may be mentally challenged, I do not wish to discuss how from now on my life has been turned into a living hell like humans say.

"It is time to leave," she said from behind me. I nodded to the landscape and walked to the bench that held our clothing. As we walked outside she said she wanted to a healer.

"I wish to know if I'm with child." She said.

'_If she has my child there will not be a logical choice to dissolve the bond.' _I thought to myself as we walked.

I waited for her in the waiting area. When she stepped she came to me with what seemed to be excitement.

"Good news I presume?" I asked hoping to myself that the good news was that she was with child.

"Yes they are. I am with child," she said. My eyes widened with terror.

We made our way towards the house my uncle purchased for us. I went straight to one of the bedrooms. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_What was I going to tell her?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Short yeah I know. But like i said before something is better than nothing.**

**Review please! You are always welcome to send ideas!**

**Anyone out there want to be my BETA...Because I need one.  
**


	16. Understanding and New Family

**A/N: This will be the part two of Vorik's and maybe just maybe pick up where we left Nyota. Thinking of connecting music to this story. If any of you guys have any ideas please tell me. YOU MAY HATE ME FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON, just so you know…**

**I do not own anything.

* * *

**

Vorik–19(Nyota–16)

As dawn approached I quickly showered and dressed. I had no breakfast; I could not eat with the thought of Nyota's broken face in my mind.

'_Soon, it will forever be engraved in my heart, soul, and spirit,'_ I thought as I walked out of the house to Nyota's.

"Ahh, nephew it is a great pleasure to see you up and about again." My uncle said from behind me.

"No, it is not a pleasure. For I rather be dead than married to the woman you have chosen. Nyota does not deserve this pain." I said somberly.

He knew where I was going and followed me even though I told him several times to leave me be. And leave Nyota be, _especially her._

As soon as Nyota's home came into view I instantly remembered the days the four of us would walk home. I especially remember how Nyota would tell us to see every mountain range, rocky valley, canyons and everything out there a little different or from another perspective. She made us see the beauty in so many things I can hardly make any scene of logic in it. Alas, as she once told us.

'_It's not about whether its logical or not its about how you see it and how you describe be. You have to look at the beauty in the universe from your own perspective.'_ Her telling us this made it easy for my sister to start to paint, me to draw(and paint of course), and for Spock to enjoy more varieties of music.

We walked in to the house and for the first time in a long time I heard…

Nothing.

There was no sound in the air. No laughter, nor the giggling of the humans that live in this house. I saw my uncle talk with the housekeeper but did not pay any attention to what he was saying to her. I was to trapped in the sudden silence. Before she walked away I was able to ask;

"What has happened to the sound of joy and laughter in this house?" She looked at me with a mixture of softness and sadness.

"The emotions of joy and happiness have not been present in a week's time. I will have to admit that I miss my young lady's expression of love, care, happiness, and joy she use to carry within her. Since the day she came in crying in her uncle's shoulder she has not shown any evidence of the inner peace she would spread into this household. Every one in the family feels the sorrow she is feeling and are hoping she will soon smile again." She said to me. Her eyes shined with what looked to be unshed tears.

I nodding my thanks and understood the grave silence that haunted this house. My Nyota what have I done to you?

"Hello, Nyota," Tirok said turning to look at her.

"To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" She always had an untamable spirit.

"I came here to tell you of Vorik's current health. If you care for him as much as you say you do." He said. I waited for her tears to come. But the one thing I know about Nyota is that she won't let anyone that is not family see her cry.

At all.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is alive and at full health. I thank you for giving up your choice to marry him his family and I greatly appreciate it." He said.

"That is not true Tirok and you know it," I said not being able to hold my tongue any longer. Tirok sneered in my direction.

"I want you to leave my house…now! Tirok. And don't come back. _Ever_." She said pure hate in her voice. He bowed and left. Her gaze turned to me. The look of strength and power she had in the presence of my disturbed uncle turned into one of pain. As I made my way towards her her maid walked in awaiting orders. Nyota looked at her and said.

"Leave us," with that she left. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing shot I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms and tightly held her in place.

"Please forgive me my love," I said on her shoulder.

I did not know what else to say. I did not know how to phrase what I had to tell her next. Her arms found their way to my neck. Her hold would have killed a human man but to me it was the meaning of her pain and how much I would have to hurt her. She pulled away and placed her hand on either side of my face. I leaned my head down and my forehead touched hers.

"I know that you have to tell me something that will hurt me." She said.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the pain dance behind her beautiful eyes. Her grip on my face tightened and I could feel her hope at being wrong. My grip on her never faltered, hers started to.

"I wish there was a way for us to be together. I wish that there would be a way for us to have our own lives without anyone looking down at it." She said her voice breaking.

"I know," I told her.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" she asked.

I released her waist and reached to grab her hands. I grabbed her hands and the emotions I felt were the same emotions I was feeling. Anger, sadness, pain, utter disappointment, and an false sense of hope for all of this to be a nightmare.

'_This is a bad dream. I bet that I'll wake up tomorrow with Vorik's arms around me. I'll wake up and we'll make passionate love.'_ She was hoping that she would be waking up with me in her bed, my arms around her.

Loving her.

"What I have to tell you will destroy the heart that was wounded last week. It will destroy the trust you have in me and you will no longer hold feelings of love, passion, and lust for me." I started to say. I felt her confusion at my words.

"Vorik no matter what has happened I could never hate you. Even if we were not to be married you would and will always be a part of my life. I rather have you as a brother than loose you forever." She said honestly. But I could also feel that she was sad at the sudden alteration in our relationship.

"Something tells me that you will hate me for long time," I said now dreading what I will say next, "Nyota, after T'Nahi left the cave she wanted to go to a healer," I stopped to let what I was about to tell her sink in, "she wanted to know if she was with child. I did not want the answer to her question to be 'yes' I did not want her to my child in her womb. We left the healer and walked to the home Tirok had purchased for us. We did not share a bed. I sleep in a separate room from hers." I finished.

Her head fell on my shoulder and her body started to shake with sobs. Through our linked hands I felt her pain. I felt her anger but it was not directed at me. She looked at me through tearful eyes and said;

"She better take care of you. Because if she doesn't, even if I die in the process I will kick her ass." She said with determination in her voice.

She pulled my face down towards her and asked;

"May I have one last kiss?" I could not deny her anything. I closed the link I have with T'Nahi and pressed my lips to hers. When we pulled back I could feel tears in my eyes. I let them fall.

"Call when you can Vorik, please? I will miss my brothers and sister while I got to New York." She said trying to smile.

"I will call every week or more. I promise you that." I said.

She nodded knowing it was true.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Move on with your life. Find a man worthy of your love and care. You deserve a man that would care for you like you deserve to. And if they don't, well lets just say that it will be their last day in the universe." I said knowing full well what would happen to any man that dared to hurt her in anyway.

She smiled a true smile and said;

"Vorik, I know that whoever I'm involved with in the future is in danger if they do or try anything. Yes, I will find my love and on last thing dear brother…

I don't need no man to take care of me.

Well I guess I couldn't hurt to have someone taking care of me." She said to me. I only want her to be content and at peace with her life. I want her to be happy.

He nodded and placed a final kiss on my forehead.

"Could you please keep me informed on how your baby is doing?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Of course, I would not leave my child without knowing his aunt" I said to her.

She smiled at that and I was pleased. With both knowing she was pleased and that my child will know one of my most dearest of friends.

We talked for hours after that.

* * *

Nyota–16(Vorik–19)

Our conversation was one I had hoped would never come. But I did. When he told me he was going I to be a father I knew that that would be the end to his idea of a divorce from his current wife. When he told me all that he did I knew that yes he would not be my husband but he would be my brother. He seemed surprised that I asked him if he would keep me informed of how his baby was doing and yet understood my intentions.

I saw him leave the house. With a peace I never thought I would see in him since last week. I smiled at myself knowing full well that he will be a constant presence in my life.

* * *

(A month later)

The day for me to leave came as fast as I announced it to the family. So many things had happened this month. Tirok was admitted to mental facility, I met Vorik's wife and got to know her. I found out that she didn't want to marry him either, she had her own mate and was content with him (her own mate not Vorik). She is a very nice person and agreed to have me as the child's aunt and caretaker incase anything were to happen to them (Gods forbid). Uncle and I had a long conversation as to why I was going (again) and what I would do afterwards. He seemed pleased with my choice now that he understood what I was doing.

And so here I am in the shuttle station with everyone here (Uncle Sarek, aunt Amanda, Spock, Vorik, T'Lana, T'Pau, and T'Nahi). Aunt Amanda told be to call as soon as I was settle in, uncle Sarek told me that they would be in New York as often as the could, Spock told me to send a lot of pictures, T'Lana told me that if I ever needed a fashion coordinator that I should call her, Vorik told me to send him as many pictures of plants as I could, T'Nahi asked me to send her two magazines The La Perla catalogue and a baby stuff magazine. I did not even want to know what the first one was for (even thought I know perfectly well what La Perla was). T'Pau asked for a list of yarn colors since she wanted to experiment with some. As soon as my shuttle and its destination was announced I left to start my life.

* * *

**A/N: Since this is an A/U you guys can tell me who Nyota's following guy should be. Remember it can be anyone you want from any movie, book, band, anywhere.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Starting choices below choose if you like!**

**a)Paul Stanley–KISS**

**b)Sylar(as a more self secure and bad boyish Gabriel Gray)–HEROES**

**c)Peter – Heroes**

**REMEMBER YOU CAN PICK!ANYONE YOU WANT. And if you want them in the story I'll figure what to do.  
**


	17. Fond Memories Fateful Arguments

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer crashed during my absence and believe me that spending a weed without my computer was horrific. But I'm back now. **

**Like I said this is a complete ANOTHER UNIVERSE! So Nyota will meet some people along the way…**

**Me don't own anything. PROMISE**

_Nyota–16_

Manhattan, New York

I remember the first time I came to New York. It was when I was thirteen years old and my uncle and brother (Spock) decided to have another of their arguments. It wasn't the first one and I was sure that it wouldn't be the last. There was something different about this argument though. This one was about what Spock would do when the time came for him to choose what he'll do in the future.

I remember coming home from a long walk and finding both my uncle and 'brother' arguing and dear aunt Amanda trying to find freedom from her growing headache.

* * *

(Memory)

"_How long have they been at it?" I asked._

"_Nearly two hours," she said not believing it herself._

"_I think I can make them stop," I said thoughtfully knowing full well what would make such an argument stop. She nodded giving me the ok to try and make them stop._

_I stood right in next to them and said;_

"_I'm pregnant!" I quickly thought I was going to need to take cover from the argument that would form when I would need to tell them why I would make such a thing up._

_It never came!_

_The asking of why, who, or how. It never came. They just kept on going like I hadn't said anything at all._

"_Well we only have one thing to do," said aunt Amanda._

"_Really? What is it?" I asked._

"_We take a trip," she said like she had a just solved the worlds larges and most complicated of puzzles. _

"_We do what?" I asked incredulously._

"_We take a trip. New York City maybe," she said walking towards the bedroom._

"_Sure, lets take a trip. But I only have a one question," I said agreeing to leave the to arguing men alone._

"_Ask whatever questions you have honey," she said._

"_Ok, well for one who are we going to leave those to with? And two how will that person whoever it might be keep them from tearing them apart?" I asked really hoping she would have an answer for both._

"_Well, we could ask T'Pau to baby sit them while we take a very need brake from royalty and politics." She said with a smile._

_I smiled back knowing she was right._

_I took my hover bike and rode to T'Pau's home._

"_Welcome my child how may I be of assistance?" she asked with a soft tone._

_The first time I met T'Pau she was cold and did not accept the fact that I am part of her family. But as I grew she got to know thati do really have potential when it came to schoolwork. No one ever knew that I could reach the same potential (or more) as my dear uncle. And believe me it was a surprise to everyone, including me._

"_Aunt Amanda and I need your help," I said trying to hide my worry over the arguing men back home._

"_Are your uncle and brother arguing again?" she asked really not surprised._

"_Yes. And for some reason this argument is different. I don't know what it is exactly but its some how different and I don't mean the topic of discussion." I said worriedly. I knew that this particular argument was going to be different._

"_And what is it that you need young one?" she asked._

"_Aunt Amanda and I want to take a short trip to Earth." I said._

_She looked at me questioningly and I explained what happened. T'Pau looked me apologetically and nodded in undestanding._

_I smiled at her and she packed a few of her belongings. Our trip back to the house was quiet but once we walked into the main room both men were right where I left them. No improvement made at all. _

_Our bags were by the entrance hall and aunt Amanda had changed into her street clothes. When she saw T'Pau she visibly relaxed._

_T'Pau nodded at us and we left our boys here with T'Pau knowing that they were going to get an ear full of her._

_Our trip to New York was uneventful but exiting nonetheless. We rented an apartment close to Queens and I quickly started College hunting for a university in this particular state. Aunt Amanda quickly found the places she was eager to visit and made a map and list of them. I ended up breaking my leg walking down the stairs. Damn the steepness!_

_On our way to the hospital she said;_

"_Maybe you'll find a nice guy in the hospital." She looked hopeful._

"_Yeah, and maybe he has a fatal illness that will take him from me," I muttered under my breath. Gods know that if my relationship with Vorik ends I'll probably end up eternally alone. I always thought the many ways my relationship with Vorik can end and it never failed I would always end up crying. But this time I did my best in holding on to that little amount of control I had._

_Next thing I know we are entering the hospital and I feel something weird and warm between my legs. I look at my pants and I start to panic. I looked at my aunt and she smiled kindly at me. _

_HOLY SHIT! I BLEEDING FROM MY GIRL SPOT AND SHE'S SMILING! WHAT THE HELL!_

"_Don't worry honey you just hit puberty." She stated calmly. Oh, that explains it. The abnormally large boobs, curvier body, actual ass, brighter eyes, and colorful and lively hair._

_And then I saw him. He was obviously older than me but still hot. He looked at me and I looked away. HE ran towards us and found a wheel chair for me to sit in._

_He wheeled me into an exam room and started asking questions. I answered them all without any hesitation. He asked my aunt to leave and she reluctantly left._

"_So, how did you break your leg?" he asked with a small grin._

"_I was walking down the steps of our apartment and fell," I answered._

"_Ah, steep stairs?" he asked._

_I nodded._

"_Well, I broke my good arm a month ago due to the same reason." He said with a smile._

"_What's your name Miss?" he asked. _

_I was afraid to tell him. What if he knew I was the Vulcan Ambassador's niece?_

"_Nyota Uhura, what's yours?" I said._

"_Petrelli, Peter Petrelli," he said with a true smile. Wow he was hot._

"_Nice to meet you Peter," I said.

* * *

_**A/N: Short I know but i had write something for you all. The vote for Nyota's new man still stands people!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**a)Paul Stanley–KISS**

**b)Sylar(as a more self secure and bad boyish Gabriel Gray)–HEROES**

**c)Peter – Heroes**

**REMEMBER anyone YOU choose is fine IT IS AN OTHER UNIVERSE.  
**


	18. Second Home and Meeting the Sibblings

**A/N:SORRY FOR PULLING A DISAPPEARING ACT ON YOU! But have no fear I'm back and full of more things to write. This is where Peter Petrelli makes himself known to the readers of this story, yes I like the show 'Heroes' (until it was cancelled...cries) and if you are familiar with the show then let me warn you that the stories of the characters are EXTREMELY DIFFERENT and some characters from the show will be eliminated if you liked the character I'm sorry. NO POWERS! ALL HUMAN!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
**

* * *

Still Nyota's Memory On Her First Visit To New York City

Nyota–13yrs old.

_I gave Peter a shy smile and he smiled brightly back._

_"And are you her mother ma'am?" he asked aunt Amanda._

_She gave him a kind smile and said, "I'm her aunt dear, but her legal guardian."_

_Her kind smile turned into one of sadness as the memories of my mother came back to her. I couldn't really blame her she was remembering a woman that was close to her enough to be called sister. I began to think of my mother and what I remember doesn't hurt anymore, no. All I feel is a weird sense of peace, probably meaning that she wasn't hurting anymore and that she is happy that I'm alive today and living my life to the fullest. I smiled at that and nodded to myself agreeing that that is what it was, knowing that that is what it was and is._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," he said a look of sadness filling his features._

_"It's ok. The memory of my parents doesn't hurt anymore. I know that their happy and watching over me with pride and love in their eyes knowing that I'm here, alive, and with the knowledge that I will live my life to the fullest...And not waste it," I said smiling again._

_I turned to aunt Amanda who nodded with approval._

_Peter gave me a kind smile and wheeled me into an empty room. I he carried me and put me on the bed._

_Oh Gods I just remembered that puberty had just arrived. And at the moment the hormones were playing wonders because I just could't find it in me to be embarrassed while this young, hot, and strong guy was taking such good care of my bad leg. I looked at aunt Amanda and she nodded in understanding._

_"Excuse me Peter but do you know anywhere we could find a clothing store?" she asked politely._

_Peter looked up from examining my leg and nodded at my aunt, "Yeah, there's a Walmart about a block from here. I can write down the directions as soon as I finish examining your niece's leg."_

_ He was so nice! But I am still 13. Life sometime sucks._

_"Oh, thank you so very much," aunt Amanda said smiling._

_He nodded and pushed right where the bone had broken._

_"Hmm, its definitely broken. You'll need a cast for it I'm afraid, but don't worry its kinda cool you get to choose a color and people can sign it," Peter said smiling._

_I looked down at my swollen leg and noticed a wedding band on his finger._

_Damn the good ones were always taken!_

_I guess I did more than just gaze at it because he looked up and smiled knowingly at the ring on his finger._

_"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Every nurse here does too. 'All the good ones are always taken.' Well but what they don't seem to notice is that the same thought runs through the minds of men," he said sitting next to me._

_I looked at him confused, "Really?" I said both to myself and out loud._

_He gave me a kind grin and nodded and continued, "My wife is the best. If she passes by she might have my head held high for saying such a thing. She's very shy and modest. Those are just two things I love about her."_

_At that moment Peter was staring into space with a dreamy smile on his face. So that's what I looked like when I was with Vorik. I have to say it may look weird but the feelings are...indescribable. _

_I smiled at him in understanding and shook him slightly to wake him up._

_He shook his head and blushed._

_"Sorry, she's just..."_

_I cut him off, "I understand what you mean. I may be thirteen but I am wise beyond my years believe it or not," I smiled at him._

_He nodded in agreement and returned to poking my leg._

_"I know that now, and by what you just said I can tell that you have your own young man waiting for you at home?" he asked knowingly._

_Now it was my turn to blush. Its true Vorik was indeed waiting for me on Vulcan. I smiled as I remembered how he was subtly trying to talk me out of going here. His hand was in mine and through his hand I could feel his sadness at me going on a little getaway with my aunt. What had appeased him was what my aunt told him that we would be back with new things to show him from Earth. To say that that cheered him up is and understatement. He didn't know that that was only half the truth. And I wasn't going to tell him until it was time to tell him or the rest of the family. Uncle Sarek was going to blow a gasket when the time came to tell him. And Spock that was going to be a war all on its own and compared with uncle's explosion...Spock's is going to take the cake. _

_ "Alright I don't feel anything else broken but we are going to take an x-ray of your leg to make sure that nothing else is broken, OK?" Peter said snapping me out of my revery._

_I nodded and said, "Could we wait for my aunt to get back?"_

_His brow furrowed in curiosity. I signaled him to come closer and whispered, "This is embarrassing, my P.E.R.I.O.D just arrived and I was unprepared for it."_

_I was waiting for him to laugh but it never came. Instead he nodded in understanding and excused himself for a moment. I guess some people don't laugh at other people's embarrassment. When he came back he came in with a really pretty lady with blond hair._

_"Hi, I'm Dr. Coolidge and Mr. Petrelli tells me that you are just entering adulthood?" The lady asked nicely._

_I noticed that she sounded funny and came to the conclusion that she must be deaf._

_"Yes," I signed._

_To say that both Peter and Dr. Coolidge were surprised is an understatement._

_"You know sign?" Peter asked._

_I nodded thinking that they would be mad or insulted._

_"Where did you learn to sign?" he asked eagerly. I turned to Dr. Coolidge and she nodded with a warm smile on her face._

_"My aunt's sister's son is deaf," I said with a smile._

_Ahh, Joey what are we going to do with you. I chuckled as i remembered the last time we visited. He had been happy to see us and it was fun to spend time with him. This is because he always has a smile handy and a hug when its needed the most. That's why love visiting him. He just knows when he is needed._

_Peter and Dr. Coolidge nodded in understanding._

_"So, about the bleeding you started today?" Dr. Coolidge continued._

_I nodded._

_"Well, that as you may already know will happen once a month, you will experience different symptoms when your close to your period or during and your hormones will go haywire. Do you have any questions?" she said with a smile._

_I shook my and smiled knowingly, "Symptoms like cramping?" I asked feeling a tightness right under my belly._

_She nodded and asked, "Are you having those now?"_

_I nodded and moved to try and lay down. Peter came and helped me._

_I smiled at him in thanks._

_"Why do I feel so loopy?" I asked when the room started to spin._

_Peter gave me a kind grin and said, "I gave you a small dose of morphine. Its should both help with the cramps and the pain in your leg."_

_I nodded and we made our way to another room._

_"This room has a built in xray camera which will be handy and fast. That way we'll see where else your leg is broken and where to set it," Dr. Coolidge signed._

_I nodded and laid back on the bed waiting for her to set everything up. I began humming a tune to myself and found myself day dreaming. The "dream" was me on a beach with a rather handsome man holding me against him. I smiled to myself and wished I could put a face and name on the mystery man. But thing is for sure, the man in my "dream" is not Peter, Spock, or Vorik. Who could he be?_

_I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm in new room with a cast on my leg and aunt Amanda was asleep on the chair next to the bed. _

_"Aunty?" I asked shaking her arm gently._

_She woke up and looked up at me with wide smile, "You are finally awake."_

_I gave her a smile and nod and pulled the blanket up a little more, it was kind of cold in the room._

_"You are going to be fine I'm sure of it. And, I met Peter's wife. She's a really kind young woman. Looks like we just found ourselves a new set of friends here in the big city," Aunt Amanda laughed delightedly._

_I nodded and looked out the open door to see Peter nodding at the statement made by my aunt and gave me a wide happy smile._

_"Now there is only one thing left to do," he said walking towards my bed._

_I gave him a confuse look and asked, "What?"_

_He looked towards my leg seriously and asked, "What color do you want on your cast?"_

* * *

Nyota–16 yrs. old

I smiled as remembered the first time I met Peter and Emma. When I was discharged from the hospital Peter and Emma insisted on taking us on a grand tour of New York City. We all became good friends during our time here and new that if we needed somewhere to stay when we came back for a visit that their door is always open, their words not mine. Aunt Amanda was happy as can be that we had gained new friends and to be honest so was I. The trip turned out to be better than expected aunt Amanda and Emma spent their time shopping while Peter took me to baseball games (I may have been 13 but no one was going to stop me from being a tomboy!), that in my opinion was what I loved the most.

As I looked out the window of the shuttle it just dawned on me that my "harem" of brothers seem to be growing. I smiled in delight, at least one aspect of my life is going the way I want. I've always wanted a larger than life family, I had aunt Amanda's side of the family which was already large. And I'm sure that uncle Sarek's family doesn't count, other than the T'Pau, Skon, and Spock. Other than them uncle's family look at us as a freak show, a source of amusement. I know how they look at me and my family. Uncle Sarek, aunt Amanda, T'Pau and Skon tried to protect me and Spock from the whispers and false accusations but like any rumor or gossip it spread like wildfire and eventually Spock and I found out. But to be honest we didn't let it affect us as much as it would have. They are not our family, yes they are relatives but they are not a part of the family and friends that we have. When I told him this he was more than just a little happy and nodded in agreement, after that everything was as easy as it was going to get.

**Memory**

_When aunt Amanda and I returned to Vulcan uncle and Spock were acting worse than little kids when they're being punished because they didn't get what they wanted. This was ridiculous! They were sitting on different corners of the room 'reading.' I rolled my eyes at the sight and made my way to the kitchen where T'Pau and aunt Amanda were sitting on the kitchen table. T'Pau was nursing a cup of tea while aunt Amanda had a tumbler or what is most likely Tennessee Whiskey, I raised my eyebrows at that. I've never known aunt Amanda to be a drinker...But on the other hand this wasn't just a drink to taste home, this was a drink to numb the senses. If at all possible._

_"Are you ok aunt Amanda?" I asked as I sat next T'Pau and helped myself to the tea that was sitting on the center of the table._

_T'Pau put her hand on mine before I could drink any and said, "The tea has been...tampered with. In a good way don't get me wrong, all I am recommending is that drink slowly and with caution it might burn in more ways than one."_

_I nodded in understanding and breathed in the vapors of my 'tea' and noticed that the bottle of whiskey was half empty. Someone made half a pot of tea to fill the rest with the whiskey. I looked at T'Pau and asked, "Whose idea was it?"_

_She gave me a small grin and said, "Mine."_

_I stifled a giggle and to a swig of my drink. I might have been underage but that didn't mean that I couldn't build up my resistance to alcohol. After that swig T'Pau took my cup with a warning look. I let her take my cup knowing that yes build up is good but some control is needed for it to be successful._

_It took aunt Amanda to answer but when she did I could tell that she was going to have to live through a lot both as a mother and a wife, "Their arguments are going to get worse from here on out."_

End of memory

I shook my head from the memories and focused on the the slowing landscape signaling that I should be gathering whatever I had with me on the shuttle.

When the shuttle stopped I noticed Peter, Emma and a strange man waiting for me. I was happy to back. And in a way happy to be away from all the drama that happened on Vulcan. I had my luggage on one arm and my carry-on on the other just getting my balance back when I was suddenly I found myself in the arms of a very teary Emma. I gave her a chuckle and wrapped the arm that was holding the carry-on around her as much as the bag would allow. As soon as I was released from her hold Peter came and gave wrapped in a combination of a bear hug and iron hold. I felt someone tap the hand holding my suite case and turned to see Emma nod her head. I let go of the bag and hugged Peter back. We stood there just hugging. It felt good to be held by him, he is warm and strong but gentle. Not rigid, or tense like Spock, uncle Sarek, or Vorik and T'lana would. It felt good to have someone hugging me back instead of them standing stiff as a board.

"Welcome home," Peter said as he let me go.

"Shouldn't that be welcome to your second home?" I asked with a laugh.

Peter nodded and motioned for the stranger to come forward.

"Nyota this is one of my brother...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Remember to review people!**

**WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE BROTHER?**

**A)Nathan**

**B)Gabriel "Sylar" Gray**

**C)Your choice  
**


End file.
